I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an application management system and a method of managing an application.
II. Background Information
Applications such as business applications frequently allow the user to work in different contexts. These applications adapt information that is displayed and the actions or objects that the user may select according to a respective context. However, contexts are not explicitly modeled, and are instead implicitly given by the various screens of an application's user interface. Limited context information is kept when the user switches to another screen. While some applications use lists of recently or frequently used objects, the relationship of these objects with respect to the user's activities is unknown to the application.
Therefore, one problem with conventional applications is that the context information is poor and unavailable for generic algorithms. Instead, the context sensitivity has to be hard coded for each screen. The present invention addresses the problems encountered with conventional applications and improves the sensitivity of the context representation in the application.